


Jõtaider - State 6: Kinked Ink

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Bulges, Corruption, Hypnosis, Ink, Tokusatsu Themes, Transformation, dronification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A boy's inner desires are let loose, and the heroines have to deal with a sticky situation.
Series: Jõtaider [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379





	Jõtaider - State 6: Kinked Ink

The light shone down on the empty streets of Mimoto. The quiet night had overwhelmed the city, most of the inhabitants preferring to stay inside at this hour due to the midnight moon hanging overhead, and the danger of certain dubious individuals preying upon the populace.

“Do you have it?”

A message popped up on a simple looking phone’s screen, with the tag ‘ERO’ attached as to display the sender.

“Of course I do.” The recipient typed back, before attaching three pictures and sending them along. Each popping up on the screen, showing off three distinctly different girls shot from a rat’s perspective. Two students and an office worker from the nearby megacorp, given the striped panties on the first and the distinct logo on the butt of the older woman’s piece.

They were all flustered in their own way, with one of them primed to stab straight through the lens belonging to the photographer. All of their secrets, all of their lack of dignity, unveiled just like that…

“Better than ever, MESU.” The message came back from ERO, with a winking emoticon attached. “How you can handle getting this close to the danger zone is beyond me, but you always get the good stuff.”

The recipient giggled, a youthful boy’s voice echoing through the night as he walked down the street. “Practice, ERO! Practice and a lot of free time.” He replied back with a grinning emoticon of his own, the tongue sticking out with a single droplet of drool at the end.

“Just don’t get caught, buddy. Wouldn’t want to trade this good stuff for anything in the world.” Was the reply he got, before the screen suddenly lit up with a bright blue light instead of the darker color that he used for his chat program.

The boy narrowed his eyes. His mom was calling. She knew he had gotten out of the house, and she knew what he was up to. He’d probably get a scolding and a reminder never to do this stuff ever again…

...He knew she was right. He damned well knew that. But he didn’t want to admit it. If he did, then he’d just be throwing away his free time. If he didn’t, then… He’d probably be hurting his mom in the process, which just made his heart ache even more.

*Click*

He turned off the phone completely, pocketing it as he looked up at the night sky, and the stars hanging up above. A beautiful sight. And if he tried really hard, he could imagine the outline of a girl’s panties made from those very same stars. Heh, to imagine if there was a hottie made out of the fabric of space.

“What a cute little boy, all alone this late at night.” An eerie voice echoed around the lad, as the lights started to flicker. “Oh yes. Such a cute boy, looking to escape his responsibilities…”

The boy shivered as the light right overhead shut off, casting him in darkness. “W-Who’s there?” He asked, his chest pounding. This was why he shouldn’t be out this late. He was just going to get caught by somebody that wanted to bully him, and then… Then…

He took a deep breath. ‘Focus, Kouta. You can do this. Its probably just the wind causing problems…’ He thought to himself, his hands still shaking. He was just a lad after all. Way out of his depth, especially if one of those Monsters that had been terrorizing people and transforming them turned up.

“Just a friend. You need one, don’t you, Kouta?” The voice echoed once more, a serpentine undertone filling the air, slowly coiling its way around him and making him so much more tense…

The mere act of breathing was now getting difficult. It was like he had been wrapped up by a snake the size of his body. Trying to squeeze down on him and force something out of him. Something that he had gotten used to getting out by himself.

Kouta’s eyes widened as he let out a moan, his cheeks flushing bright red as he felt his pants tighten. W-What exactly was going on!? Was he in danger, or was he going to be..?!

The light above flickered on once more, causing his eyes to adjust and notice the green-haired boy standing in front of him with a bright smile on his face, his green lipstick bringing that pleasant expression out even more.

Another cursory look at the green-haired boy revealed his bodysuit. Clinging to him with almost no separation between fabric and skin. To the point where it looked like it had taken the place of his skin outright. Combine that with the heart on his chest that just barely kept his nipples hidden, and the panties that he seemed to wear on top of it, and he could be called no less than a pervert.

“How nice it is to meet you, Kouta. I’m King Cobra. I think you and I have a lot in common.” He giggled, pressing his thighs together as he put his hands on the boy’s shoulder, causing his very noticeable bulge to stick out against his underwear...

Kouta gulped as he looked at the green-haired boy. Why did just looking at him make his heart pound against his chest..? Wasn’t he… Wasn’t he into girls? Then why did…

Cobra giggled as he watched the boy’s expression melt into pure bewilderment. “Ahhhh… I love boys who end up confused like you. It makes them all the more fun to mess with.” His words were like a serpent, slithering around the boy and preventing him from focusing on anything else. “But I’m not here to have with you in the normal way, Kouta. I’m here to give you a chance to have fun on your own.”

“F-Fun? W-What do you mean?” The young boy, wearing a green cap with a black ponytail sticking out of the back to allow his neck to breathe a little, didn’t know what it could possibly mean. After all, his idea of fun didn’t involve any other boys. At least, not like that…

The bodysuited boy giggled. “Oh, you know exactly the kind of Fun that I’m talking about, Kouuuutaaaa.” His tongue, as serpentine as his words, dipped out of his mouth for a second as he lingered on the boy’s name. “The kind of Fun where you get to embrace what you love, and throw away your responsibilities…”

“R-Responsibilities…” Kouta muttered. The word sounded heavy on his lips. It reminded him of his studies. Of his mom’s condition. Of why he was doing all of this in the first place. Everything had gotten so heavy that he just had to do something to try and get the chance to breathe…

Cobra nodded as he snapped his finger, causing the tension to slip off the boy. “That’s right. Your responsibilities. You want to try and live life according to your own rules. To find the place where you belong. Not according to anybody but your heart.”

The black-haired boy, clad in a shirt with a lot of stylized eyes on it and a set of beige shorts that were comfy and easy to wear, slowly looked at the item that the other boy brought forth. Something that was supposed to help him with this feeling that was growing inside him. “What is that..?”

“A Jõtai. I think a clever boy like you, who’ve been taking pics of girls all over the city, has heard about them before. And I think you know what they do, too.” The corruptive serpent in the form of a boy giggled, as he put the golden bracelet into the boy’s hand.

Kouta looked at it, his heart skipping a beat. “...This’ll let me do whatever I want, with no consequences?” He asked, and the green-haired boy… shook his head. “Then why would you give it to me? What makes you think I’ll…”

“I know you’ll take it. I know you’ll use it. Because you want to be free of the weight on your shoulders. You want to be where you belong.” Cobra giggled, as he stretched and sat down on an invisible chair, courtesy of the serpents of pressure he had at his command. “If you don’t take it, that’s fine. But you’ll have to deal with the world trying its best to suppress you. To push you down and make you its bitch.”

The boy narrowed his eyes a little. “You sound just as horny as ERO does. But you can’t be her, she’s a girl.” He muttered, as he slowly ran his thumb along that bracelet.

“Really? Somebody as horny as me? Can I get her number?” The easily distracted erotic-minded boy giggled, squeezing his thighs together as he sighed. “I wouldn’t mind having a penpal to chat about all my devious ideas…”

Kouta smiled a little at the sound of that. “I think she’ll find you, if she wants to be pals with you.” The boy said, as he slowly put the bracelet onto his hand. The snake has earned his trust, just by letting his guard down like that. He could accept whatever came next…

Almost immediately, he felt his body shaking and sparking. It felt like a ton of needles were being pushed into him, opening up holes in his skin as something poured out of him. Something viscous that shouldn’t be able to pour out of such tiny holes…

“Oh my. Now this is a familiar sight, though you look a bit more inky than latex-y.” Cobra said as he wisely got up, quickly jumping onto the lamppost over the two as to avoid being in the blast radius should anything happen…

Kouta let out a cry, not of pain but of utmost pleasure, as his body was coated and consumed by the black liquid pouring out of him. Something that consumed him from head to toe, wrapping around him and condensing into a thin suit, not unlike the one that the erotic-minded boy wore…

It was featureless. Like a cocoon. Waiting to be broken apart. Waiting to be something much more. And yet, there he stood. Seemingly complete, as he looked upon his hands with his head still stuck within its cocoon.

“No… No! This is not enough! NOT ENOUGH!” The boy shouted as he threw his arms outward, causing the black colors to splatter off him all at once, freeing his body from its cruel prison and exhibiting all of the colors underneath.

Green. Blue. Indigo. Yellow. Red. Orange. Violet.

The colors of the rainbow, all displayed on his form. It was like he had taken on the appearance of a mismatch of colors, all of them still dripping down like ink as he slowly settled…

Only for the boy to let out another shout, this one sounding more like a bird’s mating call as a massive tail suddenly burst from his back. A set of enormous feathers, bigger than his body, spreading out in the form of a fan as the colors all transferred onto it, with eyes slowly forming in that mixture of colors. A peacock’s tail feathers, really. Showing the kind of Jõtaijin that he had become.

Kouta took a deep breath as he slowly waved those feathers around, the rest of his body still drooling with the multi-colored ink. “I feel… I feel so…” He muttered, slowly squeezing his hands together as he tried to process what was happening to him.

“Alive? Free? Pretty? Sexy? Come on, you can think of a descriptor, Kouta!” Cobra giggled from up above, whistling the more he looked at the inky beauty underneath him. Goodness, to see such a cute boy sculpted out of a mess of colors, one that drew anybody that looked at him in… It was more than enough to turn somebody like him right on.

The inky boy looked up at the one who had turned him into this, as a single feather spawned between his fingertips. A feather he threw at his ‘ally’, grazing his cheek in the process. “No, don’t use that name. I wanna be free, I don’t wanna admit I was anything less!”

“Feisty, just how I like them!” The green-haired boy drooled, the slight wound dripping with ink as it started to coat the rest of his face. He wasn’t immune to his own creations’ powers, after all. Just resistant. “Then what’s your name? Better pick a good one that really screams what you love.”

His ink-dripping companion slowly rubbed his chin, before grinning as he spread his arms far out, letting the ink drip down ever slightly on his arms into the form of more feathers to go with his massive tail feathers.

“I am Kolorful Inkster! And yes, the K is VERY IMPORTANT!” The boy’s bratty nature poked its way through ever slightly as he laughed from the bottom of his heart.

Cobra giggled as he brushed the color off his face, removing his injury in the process, before kissing his Jõtaijin on the cheek. “What a wonderful and definitely kinky name. Go have fun, and come find me if you ever need help. Okay, Inkster?”

“Of course, Cobra! Just remember, if I get my way, you won’t be King for long! You’ll be riiiight between my thighs, where a cute thing like you belongs!” The Kolorful Inkster chimed, the ink around his crotch solidifying into a bulge in the same vein as the one on his ‘friend’s crotch…

The two boys laughed their way into the night, as yet another terror would prey upon the city of Mimoto from that night forward…

\---

Saturday. A day where people were supposed to be relaxing. A break from studying, and a chance to enjoy life.

Today was not such a day for certain people. Those that had been doing terribly during their studies, or those that had been involved with Jõtaijin attacks, whether as the victims or the instigators, were all given extra lessons to try and keep them caught up on their material. The former for their own good, and the latter as part of the punishment that they had to endure for acting out against their fellow students.

“Alright, let’s see here… Roll call!” A mature, yet sweet voice echoed out through the mostly empty classroom, as the early sun poured in through the window. “You better all be here, otherwise you’re going to get into even more trouble with the principal, or those two that keep an eye on the bad attacks that’ve been happening!”

The woman who was speaking was one of the extra teachers that were working at Mimoto. A fluffy pink-haired woman, who was immediately identifiable as a Monster by birth, given the massive wings that had taken the place of her arms. A harpy, if one had to make an immediate guess.

“God why do these papers have to be so hard to grab can’t they just make parchment that’s easier for feathers to grip into?” The teacher muttered, her expression turning from dignified to flustered and frustrated in a matter of seconds.

The attending students, four of them, each looked at their teacher with varying levels of disrespect. Whether they intended to or not.

“Stop looking at me like that, I’m serious, it’s really hard!” The teacher cried out, sighing as she eventually just dropped them on the table as she cleared her throat and stood up, the fluffy feathers that made up her plume poking out of her cleavage window. “Alright, from the top! Kokoro Akaijin!”

The redheaded Valedictorian, still sore after what had been done to her the week before, stood up and bowed slightly. “Present.” She said, sitting straight back down as she kept an eye on a certain other pair of girls…

“Never thought I’d see you here, Kokoro. Guess somebody really had it out for you, huh?” The pink-haired teacher giggled, hiding her expression slightly with her prismatic feathers, not realizing that she struck a nerve as the redheaded girl glared at her. “Now then… Mina Magatsu?” 

The partly bandaged and partly reddened girl, one of the Jõtaijin from last week’s incident, slowly raised her arm. “Present.” She muttered, her voice weaker than ever. Partly because of how much Glory she had to give back after being beaten, and partly because of the aching that had come with recovering from her corruption.

“Good to see you’re getting better, Mina. I’m shocked you ended up like this, after your amazing performance in the marathon last year.” The teacher said, prompting the girl to slowly look down at her table, as if she had let herself down with her performance. “Rika Nitt-”

The teacher had begun to rattle off a name, before staring straight at the girl that nearly had her head brushing up against the ceiling. “Present…” The darker-haired girl muttered, her muscled and near titanic body never really recovering after her transformation. Leaving her so much bigger than her peers, another reason why she had ended up here compared to staying in recovery. She didn’t want to get mocked more than she needed to.

“Thank you, Rika.” The teacher muttered, blushing a little. Sheesh, why’d these Jõtaijin types have to keep their changes? It made her feel inadequate, and she was a pureblood. Then again, she was also only 17, so there was clearly more time to grow! “Finally… Tsubasa Sato?”

“Present!” Tsubasa immediately jolted out of his seat, bowing before the teacher as the sweat dripped down his face. “I’m sorry that I had to join you for these lessons and I’m sorry for performing so poorly in my tests, ma’am!” He cried out from the depths of his heart, rapidly bowing.

None of his fellow classmates bothered to look at him. He was the only one who was here for actual catchup reasons, considering his poor grades. Who could blame him, considering what had been happening over the last little while?

“You don’t need to apologize like that, Tsubasa. Just sit down, we’ve got a lot to cover to make up for lost time.” The teacher chimed, a bit of sweat running down her cheek. “Besides, we don’t want to waste all of our youth, do we? We’re all so young, so full of opportunity!”

A quiet wind blew through the class as the teacher spoke, with the redheaded valedictorian speaking up to break the silence. “Given the time you’ve spent teaching at this school as well as your residence records, you’re a good five times older than us, Miss.” Kokoro said, her eyes narrowing as she stared out the window.

“W-When’d you get ahold of my records, Kokoro?” The teacher muttered very quietly as she felt her heart shattering right then and there. Ah. Her youth. She could feel it draining, the spirit slowly leaving her body…

As the pink-haired teacher slowly collapsed into her chair, the redheaded girl stared towards the two Jõtaijin that had caused her no shortage of trouble. “Why are you two still attending classes? Have you no shame for what you’ve done?” She grit her teeth as she spoke, glaring at both as the ends of her hair started to flicker.

“Why do you care?” Mina slowly turned her head, her short brown hair serving as the only color that stood out against her black skin. Her golden eyes, a sign of the lingering corruption from the Jõtai, flashed ever briefly. “You got cured. You could just have moved on, you’ve got the grades to.”

Kokoro got up from her chair, nearly about to stomp towards the red-skinned brunette, only for the young and shaking boy to grab her by the shoulder. “Sato. I will say this exactly once. Unhand me, if you don’t want to feel the brunt of the punishment those two should receive.”

“A-Akaijin-senpai…” Tsubasa muttered, gulping. He could see the girl’s hair slowly erupt into an inferno. “Y-You’re just going to end up making them hate you more, and… and that’s not gonna b-”

He could feel the burning glare pierce into his eye, causing him to swallow his words before they left his mouth. He couldn’t say anything else, as he let go of her and let her focus on what was really important.

“Good. You know where you stand. Don’t forget that.” Kokoro said as she turned back towards the two former Jõtaijin. “Now, you two. You think you can just go back to how everything was, after you fell like that?!” She shouted, her hair fully catching fire as her eyes turned into flames.

Mina glared back at the redhead as she stood up, her golden eyes glowing. “Maybe I should indulge and drain you again, since you’re hellbent on thinking I can’t change…” The girl, the former Glory Chaser, said as golden lines started to form on her body.

“Please don’t fight…” Rika muttered. Despite her much bigger physique, despite the fact that she could probably break both girls over her knees if she wanted to, her heart still didn’t let her jump in. Yes, she was with the one she loved, but…

The two students were this close to breaking into a fight, as their teacher cleared her throat. “If you harm each other, you’re both going to be expelled.” The pink-haired teacher said, her expression turning grave despite how pleasant she had been just moments prior. “This is a zero tolerance policy. This goes for the both of you.”

“BUT SHE HARMED US FIRST! THE TWO OF THEM HURT EVERYONE!” Kokoro shouted, her fuse having been lit. Once she got going, there was no real way to calm her down.

Mina clicked her tongue as her own aggressive side died down, the golden lines reflecting her glory chasing attitude disappearing as she sat back down. “You heard her, Valedictorian.”

“BULLSHI-”

*SLAM*

“Hey everyone!”

Every single girl (and Tsubasa) turned towards the entrance to the classroom, seeing a familiar sandy-blonde standing in the doorway with a big tray in her arms. And unlike the lot of them, her expression was brimming with positivity.

“M-Mikai…” The sole boy muttered, feeling a sense of relief running through his body as he fell into his seat. Thank goodness. Somebody that he could rely on.

The teacher adjusted her fluffy feather-filled suit ever slightly as she smiled. “Hello there, Mikai. You’re not supposed to be at school today, what brings you to Remedial?” She chimed, despite the tension pushing through the air not far from where she was sitting.

‘You could cut the tension in here with a knife. What kind of school is this even supposed to be, Mikai?’ Chimera’s voice echoed through the young girl’s mind as she walked over to one of the tables, just to put the tray down and ease up her load.

“Weeeeelll…” Mikai started trailing before giggling. “I just wanted to see how my friends Tsubasa was doing, but he didn’t tell me that he was doing these, so I had to call my friend Yumeko, who told me to call my other friend Mumei-chan, who told me to help her with something!”

She then turned towards the teacher, tilting her head slightly. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before though, Sensei! What’s your name? I wanna make sure I remember the friends I’ve made!”

“F-Friends. Huh.” The teacher felt a bit of a blush flushing its way onto her cheeks. She had heard from both of her coworkers, Heathers and Maki, that the girl was in a class of her own. She now understood exactly what they meant. “I am Erina Godeliva. I teach more social-related subjects here at Mimoto High School. I suppose that’s why you don’t really remember me, considering your track record.”

Mikai nodded and immediately bowed down. “Sorry, Erina-sensei! I hope we can be better friends from now on!” She chimed, the sheer positive attitude beaming off her, like a second sun brightening everything in the room with her smile.

“With that attitude, I’m sure we will.” Erina chuckled, as she got up from her chair and walked over to the wonderful young girl. “Just remember, I’m just as young as you are. If you really want to be my friend, you’d be wise to remember that.”

The rest of the ‘class’ looked at the two, especially their teacher, with disappointed eyes. To the point where the feathered woman could do little more than sweat bullets from how much those awful stares hurt her.

Mikai didn’t give her the same kind of glare, though. She just gave her a hug and smiled. “Okay! Glad to know that you’re a girl at heart, sensei!” She giggled… and nuzzled her a bit, blushing as the fluffy texture underneath that suit was actually really soft, to the point where she could nearly keep nuzzling it for hours upon hours…

“...Oh, you’re just the most precious girl I’ve ever met.” The pink-feathered woman muttered as quietly as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. Somebody that actually took her claim seriously… Why couldn’t everyone be like her?!

Meanwhile, in the background, the tension between the valedictorian and the top athlete continued. The former was too stubborn to let it go, and the latter was refusing to pay any mind to her, since she knew better at this point.

“Fushimi. Why are you here?” Kokoro said as she slowly turned towards the sandy-blonde girl, her flames still burning as brightly and as angrily as they could. “Our scheduled catch-up session is tomorrow.”

She didn’t immediately get an answer, because the girl in question was still busy nuzzling her teacher’s soft chest. “FUSHIMI!” She shouted, her hair turning bright blue for a moment as the temperature of her angry outburst intensified.

‘Mikai, she’s talking to you. You might want to pay attention to her, before she ends up setting the whole class on fire.’ Chimera spoke up once more, the vivid image of the apex predator lounging around in her mindspace floating through the girl’s mind.

“Hm? Oh!” Mikai broke free from her huge as she noticed the pyre that the valedictorian had turned into. No wonder she got such a bad vibe from the redhead during the marathon, she had a temper! And she was a Monster like Yuuki-senpai! That latter part wasn’t actually a bad thing, but it definitely put things into perspective!

The sandy-blonde walked over to the living inferno, smiling still. No reason to approach her with anything but positivity. Besides, being mean was just going to make her more mad. And she knew about pushing buttons, so she wasn’t going to push a bad one again!

She took a deep breath… Before bowing slightly. “I’m sorry for thinking today was tomorrow and tomorrow was today, Kokoro! But since I’m here, can’t you help me with my homework?” She asked with earnesty dropping from every word.

“No. I have my own homework to do. It’s why I decided to show up for Remedial, despite having most of my class material finished.” Kokoro replied, shooting down the girl’s hopes as her flames slowly started dying down. “More than that, would you kindly leave for just a few minutes? I was in the middle of something.” She said. All of her anger was directed specifically at the two that had hurt her. Not at the idiot who had been doing what she could to turn a better leaf.

Mikai blinked a couple of times as she heard that, before she noticed something about the way that the redhead was dressed. There was a lot of sweat running down her arms, and… and… wait, hold on.

“Kokoro? Did you go to rehabilitation?”

The redheaded girl’s flames completely extinguished as her cheeks flushed bright red. “W-What makes you think I’d skip something like that? Anybody that’s been a Pawn needs to go through that to make sure they won’t accidentally feel lingering feelings towards the ones that had corrupted them!”

“Mumei-chan said to remind you because she hadn’t seen you show up at her club.” Mikai explained, smiling as she put her hands behind her head. “And you kinda look like a Pawn with those weird black and shiny shoulders of yours.”

Kokoro’s emotional heat was now flowing throughout her body instead of through her hair. How did she… HOW DID SHE OF ALL PEOPLE NOTICE?! 

“I’LL BE LEAVING. GODELIVA-SENSEI, I’LL TALK TO YOU ABOUT MAKING UP FOR THIS IN THE FUTURE.” The redheaded girl shouted at the top of her lungs as she stormed out of the room, leaving little time for the others to stop her. She was even faster at leaving than she was at running during the marathon last year…

Tsubasa slowly clapped after the valedictorian disappeared out the door, chuckling. “You’re really something, Mikai. She… She had kinda stopped us all from talking, and you just…” He muttered, a sense of guilt panging through his body. Why couldn’t he have noticed that, so he’d…

“I just?” Mikai blinked as she turned towards her friend, before smiling. “I dunno if I did anything special. I just noticed that she hadn’t been doing the thing she promised to do.” She grinned and giggled, kneeling down a little so that she saw eye to eye with the sitting boy. “By the way, Hub-chan wanted to tell you that she wants to watch more of those shows you’ve been showing her.

The boy sighed. Of course she didn’t understan- “W-Wait, you got Hub-chan to pop out on your own? But she only pops out when I’m there, after the time we all played together!” He couldn’t believe it, was she about to steal his one special thing too?

“Well, she just kinda appeared on the TV when I came in. She made a lot of big noise about me being bad at video games, but she really just wanted to play with you again. You’ve been putting your head into studies for so long that she’s been feeling lonely!” The sandy-blonde explained, scratching the back of her head. “Am I really that bad?”

She was. Yes, she could play them more competently after that day, but that didn’t mean she was amazing. Once he and Yumeko stopped going easy on her, they consistently kept winning against her. And there didn’t seem to be any easy end to that in sight. But… “...I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mikai.” Tsubasa smiled. At least he knew that she wasn’t going to make him feel any more useless than he already did.

“Always happy to help. And if that means reaching out to a big scary electrical monster lady, then that’s what I gotta do!” Mikai giggled as she rubbed the back of her head, before turning towards the two girls that she had fought the week before…

Glory Chaser and Cheer Champ. Both defeated by Hiro before she could have a chance to talk to them about why they had chosen to take the Jõtai…

“...You drove her away.” Mina muttered as she slowly turned to look towards the sandy-blonde, her golden eyes glowing again. “And yet, you feel just as bad as her. Just in a different way…” She continued, her skin shivering just by looking at the girl.

Rika nodded as well. But she knew. “...You’re her, aren’t you?” The bigger girl said as she looked down at the much smaller girl, motioning for her to come ever slightly closer, so the teacher couldn’t notice her revealing her secret.

“Yep! And you’re the cheery girl who made her super duper strong, yeah?” Mikai said, transforming her arm into its armored state while their teacher was busy trying to think of how to deal with the redhead’s sudden disappearance.

Mina twitched. That was why she felt so bad. She was a Jõtaider. The one whose glory she should’ve stolen. The one was responsible for everything going down the toilet..! “Why did you help her..?!” She grit her teeth, nearly digging her fingers into the wood in her chair…

“Because she’s a heroine too. And because you were both doing bad things to other people. That’s not good at all.” The sandy-blonde replied without hesitation, smiling still. “What about you two? Why’d you do bad things?”

The question was not one that either of the former Jõtaijin expected. Because it was so direct. And because they had been lured in by their respective culprits, preying on their emotions.

“...I wanted to keep winning. I wanted to be at the top at all times.” Mina started to explain, as she reached into her uniform and pulled out a single medal that she always kept on her person. The medal she won last year at the Marathon. “But…” She paused, thumb sliding across the surface of it. “I hadn’t been doing well with my training. And after seeing Rika improve so drastically over the last little while, I felt like I’d fall behind. Fast. So… When that spider lady appeared and told me that she could make me fast again, I took her deal without thinking.”

Rika felt her heart aching as she listened to her friend admit her own jealousy. “And… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous of Mina too. She was always so confident. So bright. It made me feel… Like I didn’t deserve her friendship. Because I was nothing like her or her other friends. So when that bat told me to let my feelings take over, I just let them.” She explained, before burying her face in her hands. “Aaahhh… Just thinking about how I cheered her on is making me all embarrassed! Why didn’t I try to stop her…”

Mikai nodded as she listened to the two of them. “So, why don’t you just try and be better now that you know?” She said, breaking the problem’s solution down into its most simplest format.

“You can’t just do that.” Was the response she got from not only the Jõtaijin, but Chimera inside her head as well. Each of them thought differently from her near childish outlook. And out of all of them, Mina probably had the biggest ground to stand on, considering the aggressive outburst from Kokoro just a little while prior…

The sandy-blonde quickly shook her head. “Of course you can! Sure, maybe not by yourself, but there’s people that want to help you! Why don’t you just take the hand they reach out with and lean up against them until you’re ready to be better?”

“...Who would help somebody like us?” Rika asked, slowly twirling her fingers around her long purple mane of hair. Weaving the strands between them. She wanted to believe, but she wasn’t sure…

Mikai grinned. “Mumei-chan. And the others who’ve been Jõtaijin. You just have to ask them, and they’ll definitely help. I mean, Mumei-chan helped me before she ended up turning into one herself, so it has to be worth something, right?” She explained, with a bunch of confidence flowing off her words. She believed in every single one of them. No matter how impossible they seemed to be to believe.

“...Fine. But if they’re not going to help, then I’ll just stay alone. There’s no point in going for the top if I just hurt people more along the way.” Mina muttered, as the golden glint of distrust disappeared from her eyes. “...What was that tray you brought in here for, anyway?”

The sandy-blonde raised her finger slightly. Ah. She knew she had forgotten something. “Erina-sensei! Can you bring the cake over?” She shouted at the harpy woman that had been busy with her mind trying not to panic over what had happened.

“Cake?” Erina piped up as she finally turned toward the class, and put her eyes on the tray with a nice looking Dream Cake plated there. Lots of coconut shaving-covered goodness for everyone. “Oh! That was why you got here in the first place, to deliver this from Mumei-chan…” She chuckled. Now everything was falling into place. Yes, the girl had a lot of reasons to be here, but this was the true primary reason.

Mikai nodded as she turned towards the two girls, just about to motion them toward the cake before she realized something. “Actually, since we’re going to be friends, what’s your names?” She finally asked, since she didn’t get the chance earlier.

“Rika Nitta. It’s nice to meet you, Mikai.” The taller of the two said, smiling. It felt nice to have a different friend…

Mina narrowed her eyes. “Mina Magatsu. This cake better be good.” Her formerly positive attitude had a long way to go before it’d return, but right now the cake mattered more.

“Happy to meet you both, Rika! Mina!” Mikai grinned as she turned towards the cake, scooting over towards it with a bit of drool running down her chin. It was time to indulge herself…

She was soon joined by the other four, as they each dug in and started to chat amongst themselves, the tension completely gone. Remedial wasn’t exactly going to cover much material today, but that was fine at this point.

At least the two Jõtaijin were on their way to recovery and a brighter future.

\---

“What rating would you give yourself mentally, Hiro?”

Hiro Fukano, the hired heroine that served as the guardian of Mimoto High School, according to the public statements put out by Atlas Corp, turned towards the brunette at her side. “What brings this on, Doctor?” She asked, while clearly ignoring the massive bags underneath her eyes. “For that matter, why did you call me up this early in the morning. I was busy resting after last night’s…”

“...Yes?” Doctor Charlotta, the woman in charge of keeping track of the Jõtaijin that had appeared at the school and in its nearby vicinity, as well as the woman who had been helping the victims and the culprits recover from their infections from the Jõtai. “Last night’s what, Hiro?”

Hiro slowly started blushing. “Ignore that. Move on. Don’t pry into my personal life. What do you want to do with that mental rating?” She muttered repeatedly, wanting to brush her misstep under the rug as quickly as possible.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Hiro. You clearly just proved that there’s something affecting you. If this gets in the way of work, you might just be written up. And judging by our repeated talks about the subject, I doubt you want your proverbial supervisor to find out that you’ve been naughty.” Charlotta shot back, before clearing her throat and adjusting her green tie. “What exactly did you do last night that’s making you ashamed enough to try and sweep it all away?”

The black-and-white-haired woman stared at the brunette with a look that begged her not to make her say it. But she remained steadfast, stopping that begging in its tracks and forcing the woman to spit it out. “...I was indulging in my interests regarding older Magical Girl media. I had just found a posting for an old autograph from the voice actor of Shining Ace, and…”

“Aaaaah. I understand completely. You wasted your entire paycheck being yourself. I understand now. No wonder she called me to investigate.” The doctor explained, chuckling and simultaneously causing an arrow to shoot straight through the heart of her companion.

Hiro knew who had been behind it. There was exactly one woman who could’ve done it. “Please don’t listen to what Qilin asks you to do. I want to keep some amount of privacy, Doctor.” She muttered, her voice taking on a much more submissive bend compared to how it normally sounded.

“I can only do so much, Hiro. She is my superior as well. And I know exactly the kind of thing she’d do if we deny her.” Charlotta patted her white-suited companion on the back, before adjusting her own outfit a little. She was lucky that she got to wear a sweater underneath her suit, but it was a little stuffy. No matter, she liked that warmth and tightness…

The white-and-black-haired woman nodded. She understood. “Just try.” Was all that she said on that matter, before recomposing herself and clearing her throat. “What’s the current progress on the recovery of Jõtaijin and their victims, Doctor?”

“Better than expected. With one exception.” The Doctor explained as she flipped through the papers she had with her, showing the profiles of every single Jõtaijin so far. “While they’ve all started to show signs of recover, even the rebellious pair you defeated last week, there’s a set of students that have shown distaste towards the rehabilitation process. Primarily an… Akaijin.”

Hiro sighed. There were always going to be problems. She had learned that lesson too many times over the last decade. “Alright. Have a talk directly with her, figure out what her problem is, and then go from there. If she still shows issues, we’ll have to do a followup assessment. Keep an eye on her regardless, make sure that she doesn’t end up falling victim to the Jõtai as well.”

“As you say. What about you, Hiro? Do you think you can keep up the effort with how many appear?” Charlotta asked, circling back to the spirit of the first question she had asked during their little trip together. “It’s fine if you say no. I won’t tell her this time. I just want to hear what you personally think.”

The white-and-black-haired woman paused before nodding. “I can keep going. I have to keep going. If I don’t, then that idiot’s going to be the only one protecting people. You know what happened to her when she let her guard down, like she’ll continue to do if she doesn’t keep an eye out.” She explained, clenching her fist tight. “If she keeps this up, she’ll end up perishing before it’s her time.”

“Oh? You’ve started to think of the other Jõtaider as a more positive presence? Last I remember, you beat the snot out of her in a rage, because you didn’t want to see who she reminded you of.” The Doctor said, writing a few words down in her papers. “Fascinating. The good heroine has a conscience after all.”

Hiro took a deep breath before stealing the papers from the brunette. “Please don’t joke about this when we’re in the middle of a serious discussion, Doctor.” She said, handing the papers back after making sure she wouldn’t immediately get back to scribbling. “But yes. You can say that. I don’t want to brutalize her when I see her. I merely want her to stay out of this. As long as she understands the dangers she’ll be facing, I won’t have a problem with her.”

“Judging by what I’ve heard from everyone at the Coalition, she won’t stay out. But I want you to promise me that you won’t knock her out to try and make her stop. Just talk to her, alright?” Charlotta asked, leveraging her experience against her partner’s.

The white-clad woman took a moment before shaking her head. “I can’t, Doctor. If I need to, I will go that far. But I will make sure that she remains protected, should I need to go that far.” She remained resolute. The last time she let somebody go, that person fell out of her grasp forever. She has to make sure that never happens again.

“Stubborn. But I’ll respect your opinion and choice, Hiro. Just keep up the good work, so we both don’t get hammered by that woman.” The Doctor said, smiling as she patted her friend on the shoulder to show the support that she could…

As the two came to a mutual understanding, they heard a set of steps approaching them from afar, bringing their eyes forward as they noticed a certain blue-haired girl with a green-haired one in tow.

“Saki, what a pleasant surprise. What might we be able to help the Student President with?” Charlotta said, smiling from ear to ear. This wasn’t the first time she saw her helping students, and it never ceased to make her heart skip a beat with delight.

The blue-haired Student President, Saki Himitsu, bowed slightly in front of the two adults. “It’s a pleasure to see the two of you as well. Doctor, Fukano-sensei.” The obedient girl said, before motioning towards her fellow student. “In fact, I’m happy that I found you two. Hokori wanted to hear about a certain phenomenon…”

“I’ll take it from here, Saki-chan. If that’s okay with you.” The green-haired girl, with stars and crowns adorning her uniform, stepped forward and bowed before the two adults. “I am Yua Hokori. I wanted to ask the two of you something, that I don’t think I can properly ask my parents…”

Hiro raised her eyebrow. “If it’s about marrying somebody, I’m not the one to ask either. I’ve not felt romance inside my heart for years.” She immediately shot down that, hoping that she wouldn’t have to answer any sort of love related questions. Admitting her magical girl interest was one thing, but… She didn’t want to give the Doctor any more ammo than she really needed.

“M-Marriage would be lovely, especially if it meant that I could secure time for my own interests, but that’s not exactly what I wanted to hear, Fukano-sensei.” The green-haired girl stuttered, a bit of a blush covering her cheeks. “Actually… Do you two see anything strange about me..?”

Charlotta rubbed her chin a little as she let her eyes glaze all across the girl’s body, before giggling a little. Yeah. She understood. “What do you think, Hiro?”

“...Yua.” Hiro’s voice turned grave for a second as she looked the girl dead in the eye, reaching forward to grab her hand. Her latex-covered hand. Like she had made zero progress towards getting returned to normal following Pawnification. Her entire body, barring her head, was covered in that shiny black substance if you just squinted your eyes hard enough to notice. “Why are you like this?”

The girl smiled slightly as she looked to the side. “Because… I never felt more fulfilled or satisfied, than when I cheered the others on that day. It was just cheering, just helping and following orders… But it made my heart feel more full than it ever had been. Like it was my sole purpose in life to obey…”

“So you’d rather want to be a Pawn than a human. Is that how I’m supposed to understand your dilemma?” The black-and-white-haired woman grit her teeth. Just looking at the girl was enough to make her stomach turn right then and there.

Yua shook her head. “I don’t want to be a Pawn, Fukano-sensei. I want to serve somebody. There’s a difference.” She explained, keeping that bright smile on her face despite the words that left her mouth. “Is that so bad? To want to help somebody with all of their heart? To feel worth from what you’re doing, even if it’s by following orders?”

Hiro refused to answer, walking straight past the girl. She had heard enough. She needed to vent her emotions after that, and if she did it in their presence she’d probably just do something utterly heinous…

“Oh my. I think I struck a nerve.” The green-haired girl said as she slowly rubbed her shoulders. “Doctor, might you have the answer that I’m looking for?” She then turned her attention towards the brunette, hoping she knew.

Charlotta shook her head. “As much as I’d like to say that I do, I’m afraid not. But I can offer you my own take.” She said, as she looked towards the Student President as she spoke, smiling all the while. “I think it’s a good thing to pursue where you want to be in life. In moderation, of course. Just keep that thought, that desire, close to your heart as you make your way through life.”

“I see…” Yua muttered as she slowly rubbed her chin. “I suppose I’ll just have to ask others for their opinions as well. But I’m glad that you took the time out of your busy schedule to try and help me. I appreciate it more than you can believe, Doctor.” She said, bowing down before taking her leave just like that. she didn’t want to hold her up more than necessary.

Saki slowly watched her leave, before turning back towards the Doctor. “Is she alright, Doctor Charlotta? Is she going to fall victim to the adverse erotic effects of her condition, or will she just find comfort in servitude?”

“I wouldn’t know. Not without further study. But that’s why you wanted to bring her here, isn’t it?” Charlotta chimed, as she walked over and put her hand on the blue-haired girl’s shoulder. “To help her. The only way you could.”

The Student President nodded. “I can’t fight in the same fashion that Fukano-sensei can. It frustrates me, that my fellow students keep turning into Jõtaijin that want nothing but the crude corruption of their fellow kin, but… Since I can’t do anything to stop that, I just have to do what I can.”

“Your resolve to do what you can is admirable, Saki. As long as you keep that up, I’m sure you’ll find the chance to protect those that need to be protected one way or another.” The Doctor congratulated her, planting a single kiss on the girl’s cheek as she slowly stepped back. “For now, I think we should both go check up on the Coalition. Yuuki and the others must be waiting for you to come by and visit.”

Saki nodded, smiling herself as she joined the Doctor in walking off towards one of the special club rooms. She had done what she could, now it was up to Yua to find out if this was the way she wanted to go…

Of course, they completely forgot to check up on Hiro to see if she was doing okay...

\---

“Mikaaaaai! They all think I’m not as young as I say I aaaaam!”

The cake-eating was going swimmingly. And by swimmingly, it meant that most of it was already gone, courtesy of the three Monsters that were at the table. Rika had eaten the most, followed by Mina, and then Erina, who was currently busy hugging the sandy-blonde from the side.

“Seems like she gets emotional whenever she eats cake.” Tsubasa muttered as he calmly ate through his single piece of cake. He was happy just getting one piece, besides he wasn’t that hungry…

Both of the former Jõtaijin were just staring at their teacher being an overly emotional drama queen, while Mikai patted the pink-haired harpy on the back to try and comfort her the best she possibly could.

“You’re as young as you want to be, Erina-sensei. Don’t worry about it!” The sandy-blonde ray of sunshine chimed, running her hand through her fluffy prismatic hair. Ahhhh… She could just play with that all day. And then Chimera’d probably yell at her for getting carried away, and she’d have to play with her hair too, and so on and so forth…

‘I can hear your thoughts, Mikai. I don’t want to be pet just because you get distracted.’ And there was the older sister figure, speaking up exactly when she thought of her. ‘Just be careful. I feel something in the air.’

“Aaaaahhh! You’re the best, Mikai! You really, really are the best little student a Teacher could ever want! Seriously, how come you’re in Maki’s class? Why can’t you be in mine?!” Erina cried out as she wrapped her feathered wings even tighter around the young girl, squeezing her and snuggling her and almost crying tears of joy with how happy she felt…

Mina sighed. At least the teacher was having fun. It could’ve been worse. She could’ve been dealing with Akaijin still. That bitch didn’t know when to calm down.

Rika giggled a little. It was so silly seeing her teacher like this, but… It made her happy. And since her dear Mina was right besides her, it meant she could just enjoy that happiness…

*RINGRINGRING*

Mikai’s phone started violently shaking in her pocket. “Huh? Who could that be?” She muttered, pulling it out of her pocket and putting the phone up to her other ear, since her current ear was currently being half-molested by the wonderful praise that her teacher kept pouring onto her.

“Good afternoon, Mikai. Yumeko here. Is it possible if we could have a little talk in private?” The voice of her friend echoed over the phone, that sweet and supportive voice that had done so much for her over the last little while. How could she possibly turn her down?

The sandy-blonde nodded as she used her free hand to push her teacher away for the time being. “Sorry everyone, I gotta take this call!” She chimed, sprinting right out the door as she didn’t want to disturb the others with her call.

“Yumeko, calling this late..?” Tsubasa muttered as he drummed his fingers along his cheek. “Guess she just wants to check if Mikai’s actually getting things done or not… She did say that Mumei-chan wanted to see her.” The boy muttered, slowly closing his eyes.

Only for his ears to pick up the sound of a viscous droplet hitting the ground, his eyes shooting open. What was that sound, exactly? Why did it sound like it was closer than it had any right to be..?

“Did you guys hear anything?” The boy asked, and neither of the two former Jõtaijin answered, prompting a droplet of sweat to run down his forehead. “Godeliva-sensei, what about you? Did you hear anything?”

Erina was too busy sobbing loudly to answer. What an emotional woman she was. Getting like this just because of one immensely sweetened cake. “Oh, Mikai, why’d you have to go now? I won’t have anybody believing in the truth of my heart!” She sobbed and lamented her ‘youth’, ignoring her student completely…

...Tsubasa had to take drastic measures since all of them were busy being… not exactly helpful, prompting the young man to get up and head towards the exit, closing the door behind him after leaving… only to open it slightly, just wide enough that he could see between the frame and the door itself.

Moments later, he heard a laugh echoing through the classroom. A feminine, yet definitely male laugh. And the droplets that had been reaching his ears when he closed his eyes were now multiplying in numbers, making it sound like they were behind him despite everything…

“What’s that sound..?” Mina muttered as she looked around, raising an eyebrow. She was going to have to fight if somebody dared get near her and Rika. And this time, they wouldn’t stop her from draining that person’s glory. Not when they were a direct threat like this could be…

Rika slowly looked up at the ceiling, easily figuring out that if something was dripping then it had to come from up above, only to nearly drop her jaw from what she saw. “M-Mina… W-What is that..?”

Both the younger girl, and the now-sobered-up Teacher slowly looked up to try and discern what she had seen, each of them making a different expression for their reaction. Mina’s was more disgusted, while Erina’s was a lot more generally shocked. Both of them just couldn’t believe it.

“Well well well. What do I have here? Three wonderful, beautiful women, each lacking something to worship?”

Standing upside down on the ceiling was a boy made entirely of ink. One that seemed to be otherwise completely naked, though not exposing himself thanks to the wonderful bulge that stuck out near his crotch. All while the ink that covered him drooled down onto the table, covering in a matter of moments.

“Get lost, creep.” Mina said, her arms quickly getting covered in golden lines as she let her power flare up. “Or I’ll make sure you regret taking that damned Jõtai deal.”

The boy giggled as he spread out his arms, gracefully floating down onto the table as he stood upon his tippy toes, showing off the ‘feathers’ that had grown underneath his arms, thanks to the ink solidifying with every breath he took. “My my, what a feisty girl you are. I could use an adoring fan girl like you, who’d be willing to show me everything…”

“I SAID GET LOST!” The angry red-skinned girl shouted as she tried to punch straight at him. Once she had landed a blow, she’d grab him and suck all out his glory..!

Unfortunately, the blow fell a little short, as it instead caused the ink on him to splash straight out at her, the viscous liquid quickly wrapping around her and stopping her from doing much of anything. “What the hell is this!?”

“Just a little taste of the Kink Ink, honey. You’ll love it, once it’s made your inner fantasies bubble all the way to the surface.” The inky feathered boy giggled, before turning towards the other two that weren’t trying to hurt him. “Now, what about you two beauties? What do I do with you, while she’s busy?”

Mina wanted to keep hitting him, but just as she tried to focus on getting her arm free, she noticed a strange set of feathers pinned up against the young man’s back. Multicolored, covered in eyes. He was a Jõtaijin, she understood that much, but that didn’t stop her from cursing rapidly internally as she tried to understand what specific species he was supposed to be.

All while she neglected to notice those very same eyes peering back at her, their colors pouring into her eyes and slowly sinking in. Keeping her focused on them, focused on his very proud features…

“S-Stop trying to hurt my Mina..!” Rika cried out. Even though she didn’t have the heart to fight usually, when somebody threatened the girl she loved, she’d fight..!

At least, that’s what she would, if not for the way that the youthful boy on the table fanned those enthralling feathers out into a beautiful display, where all of those eyes displayed on every single feather quickly turned into spirals of beautiful colors. Immediately drawing her and preventing her from thinking straight…

The boy giggled. Two down, and now only a fellow bird. One who looked so tasty, with her features packed into that kinky suit and all. “Let me make sure here, do you have any children, Miss?” He licked his lips, those eyes on his tail feathers keeping focus on both the girl behind him, the girl in front, and the teacher all at the same time…

Erina let out a bit of a nervous laugh as she looked up at him. As a natural Monster, she was a bit more resistant to his approach. But goodness, besides the beautiful colors and those absolutely alluring tail feathers, she was having a hard time not falling for him. And he was cute too, despite being made out of nothing but colors that melded into one another. “A-Aha… I’m still single, unfortunately…”

“Ohoho? Then I think I’ll have a nice taste of this beautiful Christmas Cake, before she’s sullied.” The Jõtaijin giggled, as he put his hands on her cheeks, his ink sinking into her body in a matter of seconds, causing her eyes to be frozen on him and him alone…

With their minds entirely captivated by his alluring body, he reached down and squeezed into his bulge, gasping as he let his own pleasure transfer straight into them. “Now now… show me everything you’ve got, you three. Show me why you should be my adoring groupies, my loving worshippers..! Let all of your lust flow out..!”

Mina, Rika and Erina all obeyed. As they moved to take off their clothes, they didn’t notice that their underwear had been replaced by a thick layer of that liquid. That wonderfully colorful liquid that he was made out of. They were being covered by him. Wrapped around by him. And the more it covered, the harder it became for them to think independently, something that only the former Glory Chaser still attempted to do.

“S-Stop this, you horny bastard.. I don’t wanna worship some chump..!” The red-skinned girl, who was now nearly completely covered in an inky suit, struggled against it. She had better things to do than to be obeying some kid..!

The boy giggled as he turned right around, before taking a seat straight on her shoulders, pinning her up against his crotch as he wrapped his tail feathers all around her, completely encapsulating her against those colorful sources.

Mina let out a powerful, near orgasmic shout that was muffled by her surroundings, before she went mostly silent. Only quiet panting left her lips, as the Jõtaijin pulled himself off her shoulders…

Sitting there, in the place of the former Jõtaijin, was a Pawn. But unlike the common Pawns from previous outings, this one had been specially decorated by the Jõtaijin himself. In addition to the latex being more inky and made of multiple randomly alternating colors, the usually featureless face had a cutout for a mouth, as well as a single feather attached to the front, acting as an ‘eye’ to gaze into. Making them almost as alluring if not as distracting as their Master.

Both Rika and Erina weren’t far behind on that front, visibly transforming as they looked into the ‘eye’ of their friend’s helmet. Their brains melted at the sight of the mesmerizing feather, causing both of their heads to be wrapped up by the goop, as they then focused entirely on their Master and leader…

“Such adoring fans, such adoring worshippers. Making yourselves as pretty as you can be, mimicking the one with all the pretty colors. A shame that I won’t be able to take advantage and see your cute underwear, but you’ll be able to show off so much more now that you’re so clingy. Ehehehe…” The boy giggled, as he slowly turned towards the door that still had an open crack. “And you… You naughty voyeur…”

Tsubasa froze. Ah. Crud. He got noticed.

“Did you enjoy the show? Did you enjoy seeing your friends get twisted and turned into forms that barely resemble their old selves? I’m sure you did. That’s why you want to join them too, don’t you? It’s easy. Just let me get all nice and cozy with you, and then, ehehehe…” The Jõtaijin giggled as he jumped off the table, before letting his feathers fan out one more time. “I’LL SLATHER YOU WITH MY KINK INK AND TURN YOU INTO A PERVERT JUST LIKE ME!”

Inky feathers shot out from the eyes on his feathers, each of them piercing through the surprisingly thing door, with the boy only barely managing to dodge them as he quickly scurried out of the way.

“Aw, I missed. Oh well. The ink’ll still find you, kinkster. As long as the Kolorful Inkster smells a kinky soul, I’ll keep wanting to see your kinks unleashed. After getting to know you that much better, of course!” Inkster giggled, as he primed himself for another blast.

Before he had the chance to fire off again, the boy had ran away. “Oh dear. I got too melodramatic. And now I’m all hard without any action…” The Jõtaijin muttered, before he turned towards his Pawns.

“L a d i e s…”

\---

“Hiro. Your emotional levels are too high. If you end up in combat within the next hour, without calming down, your performance will tank.”

The white-suited woman took a deep breath as she brought up her gauntlet, the artificial Jõtai that she used to transform. “I know that, Huanglong. Telling me won’t help. It’ll just make me more annoyed.” She remarked, stating as a fact while continuing to stop down the corridor.

“...I suppose you’d find it inconvenient to know that we’ve detected a Jõtaijin as well then.” He continued, his image flickering as she looked at it. “You already know your orders. Please stay safe.” Was all that he said, before shutting off.

Hiro took an even deeper breath, her veins popping out against her forehead. Great. First, she dealt with a kid that was going to sell herself into slavery if she didn’t think things through. Then the lil’ man told her to calm down with the same sort of voice as her boss, despite the gentler tone. And now here she was. She had to deal with yet another monster on the loose. At least it couldn’t get any wor-

“What do you mean look to your left?”

...Of COURSE she just had to be here. OF COURSE.

Mikai Fushimi. Appearing out of nowhere, basically, on the dot. When she exactly didn’t want to see her. Fantastic. Of all the times where she could’ve appeared, it was when she was in a sour mood.

“Hey, Hiro!” Mikai cried out as she waved to her fellow heroine. “I’ll call you back, Yumeko! Tell your mom I said hi!” She chimed, shutting her cell before pocketing it. “What’s with the frown? Did anybody tell you bad things? Or are you just not happy to see me like usual?”

The white-suited woman breathed in deep for the third time in a few minutes, her veins on the verge of bursting. Breathe. Slowly. Breathe. Calm. “...Why do you even ask the question if you know the answer.” She muttered, brushing her hand against her white-colored bang as she slowly regulated her emotions before they ran amok.

“Because if I don’t, you’re going to act like I don’t know anything. That’s really mean, you know?” The sandy-blonde girl said, huffing a little. “Still, uh, don’t you have some kind of work to be doing? You always seem busy doing things when I see you, so why are you just stomping over here now?”

Hiro rolled her eyes. The girl didn’t know anything, of course she’d mock her for it. “I’ve done what I need to do for the day. Now, if you’d excuse me, I would like to do anything else, rather than talk to you for an extended period of time.” She said as she tried to move right past the girl that held her up.

“Aw, come on! We’re both heroes, can’t we get along?” Mikai said, pausing for a brief moment. “Wait, no, I just said you were mean, that’s pretty bad now that I think about it…” The youthful girl with a good heart muttered as she scratched the back of her head. She wasn’t the best at thinking before she did things, that much was too clear.

The white-and-black-haired woman turned towards her, pinching the bridge of her nose for a second before prodding her finger into her chest. “I said it at least three times at this point, Fushimi. You’re going to hurt yourself, or worse, by sticking with these heroics. Stay out of it, then I might just warm up. If that’s what it takes to make you stop, then I’ll do it.”

“Really? Great! We can be the best of friends!” The sandy-blonde giggled as she almost immediately wrapped her arms around the taller woman. The idea of being friends with her rival was the best! Now they could give each other good ideas on how to improve, and fight people better.

Hiro struggled against that hug. “I said if you stopped! You haven’t stopped fighting Jõtaijin, so the offer to be friends isn’t actually on the table yet!” The white-suited woman shouted as she tried to break free, but that hug was too strong…

“Beeeest of frieeeends.” Mikai giggled, a glint in her eye. “Not gonna let go unless you’ll be my friend. It’s stupid to keep fighting, you know.” She said. For once, she was being a crafty little thing…

‘...When did you learn a trick like this, Mikai?’ Chimera asked, genuinely surprised to see her host pulling off such a plan. 

She didn’t get an answer, as the white-and-black-haired woman grit her teeth loud enough to make them spark. “F I N E. I’ll be your friend. Just let me go.” Hiro said, accepting the terms. It was probably a better idea than to incapacitate her right then and there.

“Yaaaay! Best friends!” Mikai giggled as she squeezed her arms down on her newest friend before letting go. She kept her word, now she hoped that the older woman would keep her half of their deal.

The white-suited woman winced a little from the tight hug, before adjusting her collar slightly. “...If we have to be friends, please listen to me from now on.” She said, trying to take advantage of the situation as she put her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. “Don’t run into danger without thinking. If I see you turned into another pawn-like Monster because you foolishly trusted somebody again, we won’t be friends again. Got it?”

“But what if people need help?” The sandy-blonde girl shot back, slightly tilting back and forth on her feet as she asked. “Don’t you wanna help them too?”

Hiro nodded. “Of course I do. But if I rush in alone, with my mind fogged up by everything, I’ll just end up endangering them more.” She explained, kneeling down a little, finally looking the girl in the eye at her level. “So please. Think about things more often.”

Mikai blinked a couple of times. She didn’t think about the fact that if she misstepped like that, she’d just endanger people. And she didn’t want that. That was the last thing she wanted. “Alright. Thanks, Hiro!” She chimed, smiling from ear to ear.

“And don’t smile like that.” The white-and-black-haired woman said, smiling a little herself as she flicked the girl on the nose. “You’re going to wear it out if you do it too much.” She explained, neglecting to mention how much that smile reminded her of a certain somebody…

The sandy-blonde let out a ‘weh’ as she rubbed her nose, the slight pain being much more annoying than actual pain from fighting. At least her rival was nicer now. Who would’ve thought that she’d be able to get through to her with a little talk like that?

“M-Mikai! MIKAI! HELP!”

Both of the Jõtaiders looked towards the source of the voice, as a certain young nerd ran in their direction, screaming for the younger girl’s help.

“Tsubasa? What’s up? What’s with the screaming?” Mikai asked as she ran over to her friend, catching him mid-run to try and calm him down.

Hiro narrowed her eyes. The boy had been subjected to danger once before. Now he ended up in danger again… What awful luck.

“T-There’s a Jõtaijin! I-It turned Sensei and the others into c-colorful Pawns, horny ones too!” The young boy said, his body trembling as he practically collapsed in the girl’s arms. “W-What do we do!? What do we do what do we do what do we do!?”

Mikai let out a bit of a nervous laugh. “I think he’s a bit shocked. Well, Hiro? What do we do?” She giggled, turning towards her rival with a bit of a teasing smile. It felt nice to work together with somebody properly…

“What I’m going to do is go deal with the threat.” Hiro said, as she adjusted her gauntlet slightly. “I want you to make sure that he’s not going to end up hyperventilating and end up in danger by having us leave him. Who knows how many Pawns the Jõtaijin has made.”

The sandy-blonde pouted a little, before the black-and-white-haired woman turned to look at her. “Remember what I said. Just like I want you to act only when you’ve got backup or you’ve thought about it, I feel more comfortable knowing you’ll be there to pull me out if things get hairy.”

“...Just don’t expect this to be common, just saying that is making my throat dry up.” Hiro muttered, turning around and sticking out her tongue. She really didn’t want to use any of her heroic lines in the girl’s presence, no matter how mended their relationship was getting.

Mikai giggled a little. It was surprising to see her be so inspiring. “Alright! I’ll take care of Tsubasa for now. You deal with the baddie!” She said, putting her thrust in the older woman by giving her a thumbs up.

“I will. Thank you for listening.” The older woman said, as she tapped a few buttons on the gauntlet, closing her eyes as she stepped forward.

“Jouchaku.”

Her calmed mental state led to her armor appearing on her body in a matter of milliseconds, where that calm walk quickly transitioned into a full-power run. She wasn’t going to let the Jõtajin run amok for long.

And if she was lucky, the kid would actually learn her lesson this time…

\---

“You relented quite quickly once she got you in a bind, Hiro.”

The voice of Huanglong echoed through the white-and-black-haired woman’s head, as his expression appeared in the corner of her vision courtesy of her visor. A complacent, yet surprisingly supportive expression coming from an AI that took after her boss.

“If I didn’t, she’d just keep sticking to me. Right now, I’d rather focus on the Jõtaijin, instead of dealing with a kid that doesn’t understand the meaning of the word “hate”.” Hiro explained as she dashed through the halls, gritting her teeth a little. She hadn’t brought one of her briefcases with her, which meant she didn’t have access to the extra power that they could bring her. All that she had to rely on was her own strength.

As she turned the corner, she quickly came to regret not having access, as she saw what a colorful mess the world around her had turned into. The ceiling, the floor, the walls, everything was now a drippy mess. It was a wonder it hadn’t fallen apart, given how much it looked like barely held-together goop. 

“Of all days, why was today the one where she needed to perform maintenance on the equipment!?” The dark-colored Jõtaider shouted as she let the energy in her body charge, green lines coursing across her form as she reared her fist back. If she wanted to get through to the enemy, she had to-

A laugh echoed around her, prompting her to quickly throw her head around to check her surroundings. While she had been focused on the path in front of her, the inky mess had managed to spread even faster. This was bad.

“Huanglong! FIND IT, NOW!” Hiro shouted as she let the collected energy collect into her feet, causing a small energy field to erupt around her. It wasn’t an efficient use of her energy, but it was something she could do to stall.

The laugh continued as the ink-like goop dripped down from the ceiling, continuing to corrode the world around her. All while some of those very same droplets of goop rose from the soup of colors on the ground, turning into feathered Pawns, each of them staring straight towards the armored heroine.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to be just like them? Squirming, panting within their containment, ready to expose it all at a moment’s notice? Let your inhibitions flow free and show it all to me, ehehe…” The laughing voice echoed through the heroine’s ears, as a figure slowly started to emerge from the floor, immediately wrapping his arms around one of the Pawns…

The feathered mess of colors was easily identified as the culprit, the colors on Hiro’s visor blaring out. She grimaced, as she let some of the energy re-route into her fist letting it glow with power. “Great, a pervert. Just what I need to deal with today.” She muttered, before checking her surroundings again.

Only three or so Pawns. They were more capable than the normal sort, given their myriad of colors, but she could probably deal with them if she got a good blow in. The feathered freak with the obvious bulge was a different question. If he had the same sort of consistency as the ink, then a direct hit wouldn’t do the trick.

“Huanglong. Assuming I use ‘that’, how much time do I have?” The armored woman asked her on-board AI, the energy starting to spark within her fist. All while her enemy was taking its sweet time not approaching, the world growing into an even inkier mess the more time she spent trying to hold her ground.

A soft whirr echoed through her ears as a timer appeared on screen. “Ten seconds. That’s as long as that will work. After that, the combination of activating the Saint System as well as ‘that’ will cause your suit to overheat.”

“What’s the matter? Trying to keep it all pent up? That’s not good at all. You should just release it and give in. Let your true self get smothered in my kinky kolors.” The Kolorful Inkster giggled as he licked his lips, letting his hands slide along his preferred Pawn’s body, exposing the naked skin underneath for a brief second before the ink covered up those spots once more.

She couldn’t agree more. She just needed to deal with him, after all. Nobody else mattered.

Her armor flashed for a brief second as the energy turned a bright fiery red. “SAINT ON - SUZAKU” The system cried out, as a powerful and incinerating heat burst out from the woman, causing the ink around her to immediately dry out.

The timer started ticking down on her visor as she dashed forward, the energy in her fist sparking and flaming as cracks started to form on the knuckle. “Desperado!” She cried out as she slammed straight into the Pawn that stood in her way, trying to reach through to the Jõtaijin behind her.

She missed the mark, though only barely, as the Inkster jumped back as his minion was reduced to droplets that evaporated on the spot. “Victim still confirmed alive. It seems like the ink itself keeps them as Pawns. Defeat him and they should reappear.”

“Ohohoho, now that’s letting it all out. Such explosive power, such determination. You could do so much with that!” The Inkster giggled, snapping his fingers as the two other Pawns sank into the ink and appeared in front of him not a second later, each of them serving as bodies to keep him defended.

The timer had ticked down to 5 seconds. Her armor was feeling the brunt of the Saint System as well as the Desperado finisher. Two more would be all she could pull off.

“You can’t escape.” Hiro said as the fire sparked into the shape of lightning, as she dashed straight forward once more, through the Pawns and leaving more of that ink as vapo. “Thunderbolt.” She muttered, her visor cracking as well. Just one more, and she’d get there.

Her enemy was gasping and panting just looking at her, drooling more ink onto his body as he watched her mow down his defenses. Oh, it turned him on. “Yes! YES! KEEP GOING!” He laughed, spreading his arms out to invite her last attack.

3.

“Checkmate.” Hiro declared as she jumped into the air, all of her collected energy shooting its way into her foot as she launched straight at the enemy.

2.

It was going to hit. He wasn’t defending himself. He couldn’t defend himself. The heat from her body was enough to evaporate all of the colors around her. The Pawns wouldn’t be able to spawn in her path.

1.

But that didn’t stop him. He just laughed as he snapped with both his hands, causing his tail feathers to burst out, the power of his focused and perverted gaze manifesting through the eyes on his feathers. Just a bit of the gaze would be enough to convert part of the victim into ink, but with every single one of them focused on a single target like this, his perverted desire narrow minded on one single thing…

0.

Even her flames couldn’t handle that, as her armor broke apart just as her foot was about to make contact with his face. A little too soon, leaving her utterly vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do to her.

“Such a potent climax, yet a little too short.” Inkster giggled, the foot sinking through his face as the ink quickly started to wrap its way around the woman that had been trying to defeat him. “But at the same time, what a beautiful treat you are…”

Hiro immediately started struggling, grimacing as her body was being wrapped up in the ink in a matter of seconds. “Perverted little freak..!” She grit her teet, trying to punch straight into the inky boy’s body in an attempt to free herself.

All that earned her, that shortsighted attempt to act emotionally, was her arm getting completely covered in ink. “So violent, and yet so alluring!” The Jõtaijin laughed, his voice coming from all the ink around her…

In fact, all of her efforts had been reduced to nothing already. The ink had multiplied and covered all the spots where she had made it into vapor. She was back to square one, or worse considering her current state.

...But there was one way to fix this. One reason why she had been acting so reckless compared to her usual defensive way of fighting.

“Huanglong! Transfer all data to her, NOW!” She shouted, as the ink spread its way across her face.

The artificial Jõtai started sparking, only to shoot a single piece of electricity through the air, bouncing across the inky surfaces into the distance. That was all that she could do.

Before the ink completely consumed her, trapping her within a cocoon as it sank into her. Without the protections of her armor, she was just like any other human, vulnerable to corruption like the rest.

The Kolorful Inkster giggled as he started squeezing his hands onto the goopy cocoon, almost as if he was trying to compress her into a new shape. One more fitting for a minion of his. One with curves the size of her head, one with nothing but perversion on her mind.

“You’re such a feisty girl. I hope you’ll show that same amount of gusto when you try to reveal your interests to everyone. Let them all know what you love, and what you want them to do to you..!” He laughed, as he gave her a full hug, pressing his boyish body up against hers…

Her mind was trying to keep itself in control. But the sheer overdose of colors was filling her eyes, blotting out her thoughts as she fell victim to the same hypnotic ability that had dominated the pawns. Leaving her little more than a meat puppet following orders…

The cocoon cracked, revealing Hiro underneath. Still in her usual suit, though now made out of the same inky substance as the Jõtaijin. Not just that, but everything seemed a little… Extreme.

Her breasts were huge. Her hips were bigger. Her cleavage window was open, and her tits were about to spill out, while her pencil-shaped skirt struggled to hide anything. Of course, nothing was really explicit due to the way the ink worked, but it wasn’t hard to imagine what she was trying to do.

The converted heroine giggled as she brought one of her goopy fingers up to her lips, suckling on it for a second. Her eyes were replaced with the same sort of eyes on the Jõtaijin’s tail feathers, showing that she was basically just an extension of his will at this point…

But she loved that. And she loved to show off, something that people would learn very shortly…

\---

“Everyone’s made of ink everyone’s made of ink oh god oh why did this have to happen it’s nowhere near as hot as i make it sound in my stories oh good lord why did it have to be today i can’t-”

Tsubasa was still rambling on and on, his heart beating a thousand times per minute, causing Mikai to sweat a little as she looked at him.

“...Mikai, if you mind?”

Black space erupted around the young girl, with the lion-themed Chimera appearing in front of her. Her usual safe space, her mentalscape, taking the place of the world around her for a few moments.

“Yeah, Chimera? I’m trying to think of ways to calm him down, but he’s just rambling on and on and on and I’m getting a little dizzy just listening to him.” The sandy-blonde said, her eyes spinning as she started rambling as well.

Chimera grabbed the girl by the shoulders as she kneeled down, patting her on the head a second later. “That’s not why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Mmmmm? But he’s having problems, shouldn’t I be more worried about him?” Mikai tilted her head. Her good heart was shining through as usual.

Her mental passenger shook her head. “What you should be worried about, is that friendship you made.” She said, slightly prodding one of her fingers into her little friend’s chest. “Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with all of that?”

“Yeah, why shouldn’t I be?” The sandy-blonde replied, as she looked straight into her lion friend’s eyes. “She’s not a bad person. She saved Tsubasa before, and she helped lots too.”

Chimera narrowed her eyes a little. “She did that, but she’s been shoveling nothing but her negative feelings onto you. Are you absolutely sure that she’s not going to keep doing tha-”

Before she finished talking, Mikai took the initiative. And she hugged the taller lion-eared woman, squeezing tight. “M-Mikai, that’s not an answer. You have to answer properly…”

“She’s my friend, Chimera. She said so herself. I trust her!” The sandy-blonde girl said, looking straight into those big eyes. “You gotta trust her too, okay? It’s not okay for you to be like this.” 

Chimera paused. “...Seriously, when did you learn all of this? I just want to make sure she won’t hurt you again. And if that means making you more cautious, then...”

Mikai just grinned in response. “I know, because you’ve been trying to help me so much.” The short girl with a big heart explained, as she nuzzled her partner’s cheek before letting go. “Please, Chimera. Give her a chance. She’ll be nice, I just know it.”

“...Alright. I’ll trust her. But only because you trust her.” The taller woman, the predator that had incarnated inside her mind, grinned as she gave her little partner a tight hug of her own, nuzzling her cheek.

The black space slowly disappeared, and the mental partner with it, leaving the sandy-blonde with the problem still sitting right in front of her.

“Oh god what if she gets turned and she doesn’t remember me and then she starts doing all that bad stuff NO BRAIN STOP I DON’T WANT THIS BONER STOP STOP STOP STOP-”

Mikai gently flicked her friend across the nose, causing him to scream in shock before realizing who had done it. “M-Mikai, don’t do that… B-But, uh, t-thanks. I think I did need that…” Tsubasa muttered as he slowly started breathing at a regular tempo.

“You’re welcome. So, what was all that about?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. “You sounded like you were about to do something…”

The short nerd took a deep breath. He could feel his heart spiking. “D-Don’t worry about it. I was just… w-worried about Hiro-sensei…” He muttered, his cheeks quickly flushing red. Ahhh… That woman…

“You really like her, huh.” Mikai smiled, before stretching a bit. “Well, it’s a good thing she’s really strong! There’s no way she’s going to lose to a Jõtaijin, especially now that we’re buddies!”

Tsubasa took a second to look at her as his gears started to grind. “Buddies? D-Does that mean we could invite her to game night and I could have time to talk to her about the things she likes and if there's any way she could be with me more often and-”

*BRRRR*

His phone started ringing. The same phone where Hub-chan usually hung out, whenever he needed to bring her out. But it couldn’t be her, she was still busy at home inside the television. So who could be calling him now, especially since he had silent mode on..?

Mikai looked over his shoulder as he turned away from her, pulling the phone out of his pocket and flipping through the options to try and find out…

“Excuse me.” A single voice echoed from the speakers, devastatingly distorted by static. “Is Mikai there? Mikai Fushimi, I need to talk to her.”

The boy blinked as he swore he could see the outline of another boy’s face looking back at him, before he held the phone over his shoulder to let his friend talk. “It’s for you.”

“Helllloooooo?” Mikai said, tilting her head as she couldn’t really see anything on that screen. In fact, it was mostly black. “Tsubasa, the phone’s off.” She said, prodding the screen to try and turn it back on.

Only for a bit of static electricity to course through her and cause her to yelp, her bangs pulsing thanks to that energy, sticking up into the air like a pair of bunny ears for a brief moment.

“It’s on, Mikai. But we have to be brief.” The voice was familiar, despite how busted it sounded due to the static. “Hiro has fallen. You need to clear away the ink that covers everything, so you can deal with her enemy before it’s too late.”

Before she had a chance to understand or reply, the static consumed the voice and the phone shut off properly, with a brief spark bouncing off it as it kept trying to look for a place to store itself within. Just so it didn’t fall victim like its master had.

“S-She lost? Oh no, oh no no no no no. I don’t want you to lose too, Mikai!” Tsubasa went straight back to panicking, dropping the phone as it harmlessly bounced off the ground thanks to the case covering it. “We gotta run and find another way to fight the thing! I don’t-”

Mikai stood up, stretching a little as her belt appeared on her waist. “But then people are gonna keep getting turned, Tsubasa. I gotta do something to help them!” She said, clenching her fist as she looked over at him. “And besides, Hiro said that we back each other up from now on. And since she fell, I gotta back her up!”

“B-But she lost! And you lost to her! S-So aren’t you also going to lose? Aren’t you also going to turn into an inky mess like sensei and the others?” The young boy asked, his body shivering from head to toe. E-Even if the idea of his friend being turned into a minion was a good one, that’s not one he wanted to indulge in during times like these!

The sandy-blonde shook her head. “I dunno if I’m going to lose or not. But I know I gotta help. Both Hiro, and the Jõtaijin.” She said, before reaching out with her open hand, towards the distance… “All it takes to help somebody is to reach out. Just like Mina and Rika, I wanna make them see that things aren’t as bad as they think they are!”

“Mikai…” Tsubasa muttered. He couldn’t find a way to argue against that. He couldn’t do anything nearly as cool as that either. All he could do was look at her and hope that she’d find a way to win. “...Just don’t lose. Don’t lose!” He shouted, clenching his fists as tightly as he could. “You gotta! You just gotta!”

His friend grinned as she stepped forward a little, giving him a thumbs up for a second before entering her usual pose, holding one hand diagonally into the air as she let her will to fight roar out. “HENSHIN!”

Mikai’s body flashed as flames decorated her, only for them to extinguish as her armor took its place. “Jõtaider Mimoto! Flame Lion! LET’S GO!” She shouted, dashing straight ahead with a grin hidden underneath her helmet.

As Tsubasa watched her run into the distance, he took a deep breath. She was going to be okay… She was going to save them…

...But instead of running away to safety, hoping for all of that to pan out, he ran after her. Despite the fact he knew he was running straight into danger, despite knowing that the monster had transformed his idol into another minion… He ran after his friend. 

He had to do something to make up for his own weakness...

\---

There were a few things that Mikai imagined when she heard ink. She thought that she’d be fighting somebody covered in all black gunk, to the point where the place was just all black. That would’ve been fine enough, she could probably skate across it all if she froze it using Frost Wolf, or just burn it all away.

She didn’t expect to see a literal myriad of colors facing her down. It had certainly covered everything, but she didn’t know ink could be all those colors! It was like seeing seven rainbows overlayed all at once, melded together into some sort of incomprehensible yet absolutely beautiful mess!

‘Focus, Mikai. Looking too much at the colors might draw you in.’ Chimera’s voice echoed through her mind, and the lion-themed heroine nodded as she let the flames burst across her body. She needed them to protect herself from the ink for sure.

“Ohoho! Another warm welcome! Aren’t I lucky?” A giggly voice echoed around her, as a young boy made out of the ink slowly drooled down from the ceiling, straight into the arms of a very familiar woman that seemed more than happy to be carrying him. “Shame you weren’t here for the main event, you should’ve seen her climax!”

Mimoto didn’t hesitate once she saw the mockery that her new friend had become. Curvaceous, yet with none of the charm or the sternness of her usual self! Awful! “Turn Hiro back!” She shouted as she stepped towards the boy, letting the flames spread out and turn the ink into vapor…

“Hiro? Is that her name? Aw, how sweet! Do you have a crush on her? Because she’s certainly got a few things to tell you. In fact…” The Kolorful Inkster giggled as he was dropped into the ink by his minion, only to pop up behind her as he wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly as her legs got a little thicker to emphasize her sexual appeal. “I think she can tell you herself, can’t you?”

The evil boy gave her a slight slap on her expanded rear, causing her to yelp as her tongue hung out of her mouth, ink dribbling down as she panted. And yet, she didn’t say a thing. She just looked straight at the girl, keeping her words pent up inside. As if she didn’t want to unleash them just yet.

“Huuuuuh? Still holding out? That’s weird, I thought you didn’t have anything left to squirt. Color me surprised.” The Jõtaijin whined a little, pouting. People were supposed to be open about their interests, just like he was…

Mimoto nodded. Even though Hiro hadn’t said a thing, she think she got it. She was still holding out! She appreciated that she had come to save her! And that meant she had to do her best, even more so!

“You won’t have her under your control for much longer!” The heroine shouted as the flames coalesced around her leg. Controlled, just enough so she wouldn’t overtax herself. That was probably how the other heroine had fallen, and that was still a problem with her own powers.

She jumped into the air and kicked straight ahead, the flames propelling her straight through her corrupted ally as she turned into vapor. “KING’S FLAME!”

The heroine narrowly missed the culprit however, as he sank into the ink and appeared on the ceiling seconds later, a pout still on his face. “Not fair at all. Not fair. Maybe I should just turn you into a Pawn! A real groupie that knows nothing but pure worship..!” He stomped against the ceiling, causing it all to bubble over…

“KINK INK!” He shouted, as person-sized globs of ink shot out from bubbling holes in the ceiling, each of them shaped like one of his minions. Including the one that had just melted. If even one of them were to hit the heroine, it spelled bad news..!

Mimoto let the flames that were about to extinguish on her foot transfer straight to her fist as it intensified, before she slammed it into the ground and let it all erupt around her. “KING’S ERUPTION!” The flames took care of the ink, and kept her safe, but left her with less power ready to disperse the ink…

“Heh! You’re climbing towards an early climax, just like she was. Are you sure you wanna go out the same way? You should have different interests, can’t just have a cute girl like you be just as boring as the old woman!” Inkster scoffed, as he drooled onto the ground once more, snapping his fingers as the Pawns and Hiro reemerged from the ink forming around him, leaving him with the numbers advantage.

The heroine grinned underneath her helmet. She still had a lot of gas left in the tank. “CHOU HENSHIN!” She shouted, as her flames cracked alongside her armor, shattering to reveal the icy wolf-themed armor having taken its place…

“Changing it up? That’s what I like to see! Do as much of it as you can! Make this an exciting climax!” The Jõtaijin giggled, as he snapped his fingers and let his tail feathers spread out. “All eyes are on you, dear! Can you handle i-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as the girl had disappeared from his sight. She had outright vanished, the only thing she left behind being a small ripple. “E-Eh? Where’d she-”

The ink started to freeze, as a set of claw marks slid across them, heading straight for him. His minions were quickly frozen into little more than statues, then crushed into pieces by the claws that slid across them. 

He closed his eyes, as he too was frozen and carved straight into. Leaving him little more than a set of chunks that fell onto one another as she reappeared behind him…

Mimoto turned around, reducing the power of her freezing ability as her teeth clacked against themselves behind the helmet, hoping that it would deal with him. Surely he couldn’t come back from that…

As the ink thawed and melded together with itself once more, it seemed like she had been correct. The frozen parts of him remained, sinking into the ink bit by bit as it started to flow towards the point where those cubes had been slurped up by the collective mess…

“Chilling!” A voice graced her ear, as she felt his inky arms wrap around her body, the Inkster having reformed almost instantly as the ink spread out from underneath the two of them. “But not enough to stop. You can’t just give me blue balls and think I’m done with you, no no!”

Mimoto quickly froze him once more, breaking free with a blush on her cheeks as she skated away, her claws ready to carve him into shape once more. “Fire doesn’t work, ice doesn’t work, what does work!?” She shouted. While she could remain on the defense, there was no telling if she’d be able to keep that up…

“Ehehehehehe. Nothing’s going to work, silly. Nothing can keep your kinks hidden! Nothing, absolutely nothing!” The Jõtaijin giggled, the ink drooling down onto the icy patches. It didn’t matter that she could freeze it. He was just going to make more and more, until there was too much for her to freeze as it grew denser and denser.

His tail-feathers spread out too, every eye focusing on her as the ink quickly started to build on her. “Just stay there and let me find out what yours is! You’ll be just as cute as that Hiro, once you’ve let it all out. A real climax, for everyone to enjoy!”

Mikai could feel her body trembling, the ink seeping into her armor. Or rather, the armor was being replaced by the ink. If she didn’t do something about those paralyzing eyes, she’d just end up turned into another minion. What could she do though? If she couldn’t hurt him with her powers, then…

...No, she had to keep hope. She fought to make people safe. She fought to reach out. That meant that somebody would reach out too. Just like she reached out to Hiro and finally got her to help..!

“MIKAI!”

Just as all hope seems lost, a small one shines bright. 

Tsubasa, finally having caught up to his friend, dashed through the ink. His own health be damned. The adrenaline in his heart was too much to ignore.

“Ohoho? Are we turning this into a threesom-” The Inkster immediately focused his tail feathers’ eyes on his back, only to freeze as he noticed just how close the boy had gotten to him. Because of his overconfidence, he had initially appeared a fair distance away from the heroine to make sure he had more time to react to her new moves, but that meant that it was a lot easier to get to him from the back!

The boy with hope in his heart lunged out and grabbed one of those feathers, yanking it off the Jõtaijin’s butt and causing the latter to let out a delightful moan in turn.

He didn’t have much time, his body already turning to ink. He could feel it creeping across him. He could feel it taking over. But he still wanted to help! He wanted to help his friend, and the woman that had saved him..!

“CATCH!”

The feather flew through the air, the pointy end causing the drag from the individual hairs to be outright ignored, letting it glide all the way over to his friend as his body was encapsulated in that wonderful colorful prison…

“What a rude boy. Tearing out one of my feathers, how absolutely deplorable. I have to punish him more thoroughly once I’m done with the cute girl…” The Inkster bit his nearly invisible lip, as he grabbed the boy and shoved him straight into the ink, causing it to swallow him whole and keep him stored away for later…

Mikai caught the feather, a massive smile hidden underneath her helmet. “Thanks, Tsubasa..!” The smile turned into a grin, as she let the armor shatter off her arm, exposing her body to the open air.

‘Going to use the enemy’s power against them again, Mikai? You don’t know if that’ll work!’ Chimera shouted within her mind, but the girl didn’t listen. She didn’t have time to dwell on it. She just needed to try!

*STAB*

The feather went straight through. The blood on the other side already corroded into ink, as her vision started to fill with colors. She was being turned into another minion…

But it sank in. Her armor reformed over the arm, only to crack along with the rest of the armor. She could feel the power rushing through her, a power that swirled around her, like pressure from a powerful wind trying to blow her away.

“CHOU HENSHIN!”

The wind dug through her cracks, bursting the armor off her and revealing her new form. A form fit for the power blowing through her. A form that would let her deal with the threat at hand. A form that would let her save her friends..!

She spread her wings. The greens that had taken the place of the warm or cold colors from her other forms bringing a sense of freedom. The new eagle-shaped limbs giving her the ability to fly, while sleeking up the rest of her body to ensure that she would have the least resistance during it.

And finally, her face. Her helmet’s shape now stuck out ever slightly, to show the dangerous beak in front. The eagle, ready to strike upon its prey. The Apex avian, ready for the hunt. That was her new self. That was Blast Eagle..!

“Oooo, a bird like myself? Well, aren’t you a pretty thing? Too bad you still can’t do anything against me! What are you going to do, try and pry your cute stabby claws into my body and pull out the ink that’ll turn you into a pretty peacock? I’m so scaaaared!” The Kolorful Inkster giggled, his control over the situation remaining unchanged in his mind.

Mimoto curled her wings inward as she steeled herself. She could feel the gaze of the feathers still trying to keep her down. But she knew how to deal with it now.

She flapped those wings of hers straight forward, sending the ink on the walls, the ceiling and the floor flying straight ahead thanks to the power of the gust the wings made, leaving the area in front of her as pristine as it could be.

This was enough to make the Inkster rethink what he was talking about. “Alright, you can blow me. That’s…” He paused. “W-Wait, on second thought, don’t do that-”

“APEX STORM!”

Mimoto let her wings do most of the work. Flapping powerfully, literally kicking up a storm thanks to the gusts she made. The ink was all dusted away, blown way further into the back of the school, leaving the Inkster all by himself. Nothing to defend himself with. Just the ink on his body, which was sticking even harder.

“N-No fair, it’s not fair to turn the tables! I was supposed to look at everyone being perverted without… without this happening!” The bratty boy cried out as he stomped his foot onto the ground, splashing a bit of his ink around to try and cover enough ground again.

The heroine stepped closer, her wings retracting. “Without what happening?” She asked, tilting her head slightly. No need for her to be aggressive, now that he was disarmed and disabled like this.

“Without you blowing me! I’m not supposed to be perved on, that’s not how it works!” The Inkster cried out as he kept on stomping, the ink gathering the best it could as he started aiming it at the big meanie in front of him…

Only for Mimoto to flap her wings once more, causing an updraft that dragged the ink with it and quickly caused the boy to start covering himself in sheer shame. “Like that?”

“Y-Yeah! You’re not supposed to do that!” He cried out, the tables turning on him causing his cheeks to flush completely red.

The heroine nodded as she de-henshined, revealing Mikai behind the armor who smiled from ear to ear. “So you don’t wanna go through the same things you do to others? Isn’t that really mean?” The girl said, as she kneeled down to look the boy straight in the eye.

“N-No, it’s not mean, it’s… it’s…” He muttered… He couldn’t defend himself from that. Nor could he justify keeping going, as the ink slowly melted off him, revealing the boy’s true young form.

The older girl smiled as she held out her hand, reaching out to the boy that just needed a little push. “I’m Mikai Fushimi. What’s your name?” She asked, keeping that friendly and accepting expression there for him to look at.

“K-Kouta. Kouta Ban. I-I shouldn’t be doing any of this, I should…” He muttered, as the tears started streaming down his cheeks, the gravity of what he had done finally hitting him. “O-Oh god, Mom’s going to kill me…”

Mikai shook her head as she kept her hand held out. “She’ll understand, if you go tell her everything. The lady you turned into goop’ll help you talk to her, if you promise never to do this again. Okay, Kouta?”

He looked at her, then at the hand, then at her face once more… before wiping away his tears and taking her hand, nodding.

“Great. Here, lemme give you something!” The older girl chimed as she pulled him into a big happy hug, squeezing her arms into him. All while giggling, happy to help somebody.

Kouta winced, but eventually started giggling with the older girl. He didn’t understand how she could be so nice, but he actually really did like it…

As he gave in, the ink that had stuck around on the walls slowly disintegrated, though not before pushing out the victims. The students that had been in Remedial, Erina-sensei, Tsubasa… And of course, Hiro herself, who was currently coughing in the background.

Mikai let go of the former Jõtaijin, petting him on the head as she turned her attention towards her rival, grinning a little. “So, how’s that for backup, Hiro?” She chimed, as she walked over and held her hand out to her.

“...1 out of 10. You’ve still got a long way to go.” The black-and-white-haired woman said, as she adjusted her suit and looked up at the girl that claimed her as a friend. That face that still gave her the chills, with how much it reminded her...

Before taking her hand and helping herself up. Without saying a word. Not a single one. The blush on her face was too great. Her heart wouldn’t let her say it.

“Come on, say it!” Mikai pouted as she pulled her closer, into a proper hug instead of just a handshake, squeezing tightly like before. “Saaaaay it.”

Hiro winced, before closing her eyes. She wasn’t going to get out of it if she didn’t. And really, she did deserve it…

“Thank you, Mikai.”

\---

“I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I haaaaaaate him.”

The whining voice of one General Spider echoed through the hideout deep under Mimoto, as she scoffed at herself in the mirror. The ‘LOSER’ collar around her neck was bad enough, but did she really have to wear one of the boy’s discarded skins? These things were disgustingly tight..!

“What’s the matter, dear Spider?”

The lavender-haired militant turned towards the brunette that she served, the beautiful D’Or. “...I don’t like the punishment that Cobra gave us for failing the last scheme. And how come I’m the one who’s still wearing it, Bat just had to wear it for a day, why didn’t she wear it for longer!?” The villainess cried out, feeling robbed.

“Oh, you two still have it out for one another? You should know better at this point.” D’Or chimed as she motioned for the militant to come closer. “If you decide not to punish him for his failure, he won’t punish you back. It’s that simple.”

Spider listened, but she ignored it, as she climbed onto the woman’s lap. “He’ll keep doing it. It makes him horny.” She scoffed, as she adjusted her suit ever slightly. How did he manage to wear these things day in and day out..!?

“And as long as you blame him for that, he’ll keep making you pay for it. Sometimes, you just have to let things go.” The brunette said, slowly wrapping her arms around her minion and giving her just the amount of loving she needed, pulling her closer. “Will you do that for me, Spider?”

The militant scoffed, before blushing as she leaned into the hug. “...Fine. But if he starts again, I’ll punish him for the next incident.” She muttered. She was going to earnestly try to tolerate his antics. Just because she asked.

D’Or smiled. As long as the four of them belonged with one another, she wanted their lives to be as comfortable as they could be. 

Now, if only their plans could go a bit smoother…

\---

A soft wind blew across the wasteland. The land was still ravaged, with humans barely able to live there for long thanks to the wild nature of the Monsters that still roamed there. The wild ones that refused to come along…

Standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking it all was a single man with blonde hair, seeing it all stretch out across the horizon. Ever since a month or two ago, their job had gotten dramatically more difficult. It seemed like the predators in the region, the Monsters that wanted nothing more than to corrupt and play with one another, had gotten a lot more aggressive. A good deal of his men had already been converted, and...

“Colonel.” A voice from behind, belonging to a boy who was still wet behind the ears. “We’ve picked up a signal. Another squad, dealing with their own issues. Should we move to intercept and try to support?”

The older man nodded as he turned around, his bright blue eyes shining like the sky above. “Tell the Lieutenant to make preparations. I need to make a call, once we make contact with the other force. To ensure our continued survival.”

“Sir? Is the situation so dire? We’ve been able to deal with most of the Monsters that have tried to take us out, barring the ones that get picked off during patrols…” The younger soldier said, not thinking they needed to go this far.

His superior officer shook his head. “It’s exactly because of that. If we need to use more soldiers for supply runs, we need to make sure that we have enough to defend them and the camps. Only through contact can we make it through. The call will just make it all official.”

“I… I see, sir. You seem familiar with the other force. Are they to be trusted?” The younger officer asked. Truth be told, he never expected any of this to go as wrong as it had, so he didn’t know how to deal with all of this.

The older man shook his head. “Of course not. But in these lands, where the Monsters try their best to turn us into them, we have to make do with what we can. Now, get the Lieutenant. Let’s not waste any more time.”

“Right away.” The subordinate said, turning towards the base and starting the trek back, turning his head over his shoulder for just a brief moment to leave a final remark.

“I don’t know what we’d do without you, Colonel Fushimi…”


End file.
